No pain No game
by ningie cassie
Summary: Summary : Aku sangat membenci musim gugur, jangan tanyakan apa alasanku untuk membenci musim itu karna sampai saat ini aku tak menemukan jawabannya. "apa kau tak ingat apa penyebab kau membenci musim gugur itu naruto-kun?" "apa kau tak ingat apapun, dobe?" sebenarnya apa yang telah kulupakan?


**No Pain No Game**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya mas kishimoto, dan sasuke milik saya /plak**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort**

**Summary** : Aku sangat membenci musim gugur, jangan tanyakan apa alasanku untuk membenci musim itu karna sampai saat ini aku tak menemukan jawabannya. "apa kau tak ingat apa penyebab kau membenci musim gugur itu naruto-kun?" "apa kau tak ingat apapun, dobe?" sebenarnya apa yang telah kulupakan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_and, this game has only just begun"_

**Naruto POV **

Aku sangat membenci musim gugur, jangan tanyakan apa alasanku untuk membenci musim itu. Banyak yang bilang musim gugur memiliki kesan romantis tersendiri bagi sebagian pasangan muda-mudi ataupun bagi para gadis yang dimabuk asmara.

Oh ayolah apa indahnya sih yang bersangkutan dengan musim gugur itu, angin menerbangkan helaian daun momiji? Atau Pemandangan kuning ke coklatan yang terhampar di sepanjang jalan? Sungguh tak ada yang menarik dari hal itu.

Dan aku bingung akan keadaan diriku saat ini, aku membenci musim gugur tapi saat ini sedang bersantai di taman kota ditemani dengan pemandangan musim gugur, kalian tahu apa alasanku keluar? Tentunya mencari angin sungguh menggelikan.

"Awasssssss!"

Eh?

Bruk

"WAAAAA"

"KYAAA"

Dan setelah itu aku merasa seperti ada beban berat di tubuhku, sepertinya baru saja ada yang menubrukku ya? Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan

Kulihat sesosok gadis bersurai indigo tengah berbaring menimpa tubuhku, pantas saja berat. Dengan cepat gadis itu segera mengangkat badannya dan menatapku

DEG

Sepasang manik berwarna seperti batu amethyst itu menatapku dengan tatapan sendu seolah menghipnotisku untuk selalu melihatnya

'ma,manis sekali'

"a..ano maaf… maafkan aku tuan"

"ah.. ohh tidak apa-apa santai saja hehe" ucapku tak lupa dengan cengiran khasku

Aku pun segera berdiri dan melihatnya masih terduduk, mungkin dia agak sakit untuk berdiri akibat insiden tadi

"kau bisa berdiri? Mau kubantu?"

"a-aku bisa sendiri"

Setelah itu ia pun berdiri dan tiba-tiba membungkuk untuk meminta maaf lagi padaku dan berulang kali memanggilku dengan kata tuan sungguh orang yang merepotkan.

"sudahlah tak usah dipermasalahkan dan lagi jangan memanggilku tuan, aku yakin kita seumuran, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata"

"HINATA! APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA!?"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda bersurai panjang langsung menerjang hinata sambil menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir

Dan beberapa detik kemudian terlihatlah adegan yang… entahlah aku harus menyebutnya sister complex mungkin?

"kak neji.. hinata baik-baik saja"

"tapi tetap saja aku menyebabkanmu jatuh dari motor karna aku ceroboh mengendarai motor tadi, dan aku sempat berurusan dengan pihak berwajib, karna itu maafkan aku"

"hey hey sudahlah kalau kalian ingin bermesraan jangan di depanku cari saja tempat lain sana"

Orang yang bernama neji itu pun langsung menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan sinis, yah apa peduliku aku hanya merasa tak suka dengan sikap berlebihan orang di depanku ini. dan sepertinya kalau dilihat secara lebih jelas ada sengatan listrik dari tatapan kami.

"a-ano kak neji, perkenal dia uzumaki naruto. Dialah yang menyelematkanku tadi" ucap hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana

"aku tak perlu mengetahui namanya, tapi terima kasih karna telah menolong hinata, ayo pergi"

Setelah itu ia pun segera menarik paksa lengan hinata dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Dan seketika yang terlihat hanya gelap

-o.O.o-

**Konoha high school, ruang kelas 12-B**

Krrriiinggg

"hnggg sudah bel istirahat ya?" gumamku

"sudah bel masuk, dobe. Selama istirahat tadi kau tertidur" ucap teman bangku depanku

Akibat terlalu banyak bermain game semalam suntuk akibatnya saat istirahat tadi aku tak sempat pergi ke kantin untung saja saat ini aku sedang tidak merasa lapar

"hey sasuke" aku menepok bahu teman di depan bangkuku dan dia pun berbalik dan menatapku malas

"kau tahu tidak aku baru saja bertemu dengan gadis cantik di taman kota tadi, dan itu.. terasa nyata!" ucapku semangat dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar efek dari bangun tidur

"palingan itu hanya khayalanmu saja saat sedang tertidur, dobe" ucap pria dengan surai raven yang kalau kata para gadis-gadis sih keren tapi menurutku itu lebih mirip dengan pantat ayam. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke sahabat sekaligus rivalku.

"apasih temeeeee, aku seriussss dia bernama hyuuga hinata, dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna indigo dan memiliki sepasang mata amethyst dan juga dia memiliki kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan bernama hyuuga neji!"

"kalau mengkhayal jangan ketinggian" ucapnya dingin

Baru saja aku ingin membalas perkataannya guru biologi dengan ciri khas berambut silver dan selalu memakai masker itu datang cepat, biasanya sih dia selalu terlambat.

"jadi dia mulai ingat lagi, eh?"

**Skip time**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, hari ini jadwal piketku dan aku berencana bolos piket lalu selanjutnya pergi ke ichiraku ramen tentunya.

Baru saja melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang menghambat langkahku

"Narutooooo jangan kau pikir bisa kabur dariku saat aku sedang lengah, cepatlah piket!" teriak sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda tengah memarahiku, ah aku sih sudah biasa dimarahi olehnya. Dia adalah Haruno sakura-chan seksi kebersihan di kelasku dan juga….. orang yang kucintai

"iya-iya sakura-channnn~" ucapku segera berbalik dan memulai piket

Ketika sedang membuang sampah kulihat sakura-chan sedang berusaha membujuk sasuke untuk mengajaknya kencan mungkin, tapi yah apa sih yang bisa kau harapkan dari si orang sok keren itu sakura-chan? Selama ini aku sudah tahu sakura-chan selalu mencintai sasuke dan takkan pernah berpaling sedikitpun padaku tapi… bukankah selama janur kuning belum terpasang masih ada kesempatan? ….Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku bisa tahu akan hal itu? Aku diberi tahu oleh author tentang pepatah itu haha.

-o.O.o-

Setelah selesai piket, aku langsung menuju ichiraku ramen. Sehari saja aku tak memakan ramen rasanya akan aneh. Meskipun beberapa temanku sering menasehatiku agar jangan telalu memakan ramen tapi apa daya sudah kecanduan mau bagaimana lagi?

"paman ramen yang biasa 1 ya"

"siap narutooo"

Ketika aku sedang menunggu ramen porsi jumbo ku datang tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku, hanya seorang gadis biasa yang sepertinya masih sma dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigo kok.

.

.

.

RAMBUT PANJANG BERWARNA INDIGO!?

"HI-HINATA!?" Ucapku kaget dan orang yang duduk disebelahku tersentak kaget

"i-iya! ano.. siapa kau? Da-darimana kau tahu namaku?" ucapnya bingung

Aduh apa yang harus kukatakan? Tak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang 'kau muncul di mimpiku makanya aku tahu tentang dirimu' haha konyol.

"a-ahhh aku hanya menebaknya saja hahaha soalnya aku tahu keluarga hyuuga itu memiliki ciri khas sepasang mata berwarna amethyst dan soal kau.. kau itu kan terkenal di klan hyuuga kan? Iya kan? hahaha" ucapku berusaha untuk tidak gugup dan malah terkesan sekali kalau aku sedang berbohong-_-

"o-ohh, siapa namamu?" ucapnya malu-malu

Oh god damn it mengapa ia terlihat lebih menggoda ketimbang sakura-chan saat sedang malu-malu seperti itu sih? Sial. Dan sepertinya ia tak peduli tentang bualanku tadi syukurlah.

"uzumaki naruto, salam kenal ya hinata maaf kalau tadi agak mengagetkanmu"

"ah ti-tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" sedetik kemudian ia pun tersenyum simpul padaku

Tak lama kemudian ramen pesananku dan hinata pun datang, saat makan taka ada satupun dari kami yang bersuara.

-o.O.o-

Setelah selesai makan barulah aku bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak tadi, apakah benar ia hinata yang muncul di mimpiku atau kebetulan saja orang ini bernama 'hyuuga hinata' seperti gadis di dalam mimpiku itu, yosh akan kutanyakan hal ini padanya.

"nee, hinata aku Cuma ingin bertanya.. apakah kau memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama hyuuga neji?" ucapku ragu

"sebenarnya dia itu kakak sepupuku, bagaimana naruto-kun tahu tentang kak neji?" ucapnya bingung

Alasan apalagi yang harus kukatakan padanya kali ini?

"ahhh.. itu—"

"naruto-kun"

Ucapanku terpotong ketika ia memanggilku

"mau menemaniku ke taman kota? A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu?" ucapnya malu-malu

"bukannya aku ingin menolakmu, tapi… aku benci kesana"

"eh, kenapa?"

"aku benci musim gugur"

Setelah itu tak ada yang bersuara diantara kami, mungkin ia sekarang merasa tak enak padaku

GREP

Eh?

"HI, HINATA!?"

Secara tiba-tiba hinata menarik tanganku dan sedetik kemudian ia berlari, mau tak mau aku harus menyamai langkahnya agar aku tak terjatuh.

Dan sampailah kami di tempat yang paling kubenci, taman kota.

"hinataahh haaahh haaahh kauhhh" ucapku geram seraya menormalkan kembali napasku sehabis lari tadi

Aku kesal padanya, mengapa ia bersikeras membawaku kesini

"maaf naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti bahwa musim gugur itu tak seburuk yang kau kira"

"…"

"a-aku hanya ingin naruto-kun tak lagi membenci musim yang kusukai ini" ucapnya dengan nada sedih

Aku menatapya intens dan ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dariku

"hinata tatap aku"

Ia pun menatapku dengan takut

"aku membenci musim gugur, hinata. Aku harap kau mengerti maksud dari perkataanku itu" ucapku dingin

"naruto-kun…"

Sebenarnya aku tak tega berkata seperti itu pada hinata, oh ayolah dia adalah orang yang baru kutemui beberapa jam lalu mengapa harus ada perasaan tak tega seperti ini saat aku mengatakan hal itu, di bukan siapa-siapa bagiku.

Aku pun berbalik berniat meninggalkannya tapi perkataannya menghambat langkahku

"kau kira aku yang muncul di mimpimu itu hanya suatu kebetulan heh?"

Ia pun menatapku tajam

"apa kau tak ingat apa penyebab kau membenci musim gugur itu naruto-kun?"

"a-apa maksudmu?"

Mengapa mendadak hinata tak gugup lagi dan malah aku yang jadi gugup begini?

"nanti kau akan tahu"

Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku

Tidak ini tidak adil apa maksudnya tadi? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku memimpikannya saat tidur di kelas? Apa ia mengetahui sesuatu?

"HINATAAA"

Ia pun berbalik menatapku dan tersenyum tipis seraya berkata

"coba saja kau bertanya pada teman-temanmu tentang diriku, kau akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu naruto-kun"

Setelah itu hinata benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di di batinku

Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulupakan?

-o.O.o-

**Konoha high school, ruang kelas 12-B**

Semalaman lagi-lagi aku tak bisa tidur. Bukan, kali ini aku sulit tidur alias begadang bukan karna main game tapi aku terus menerus arti perkataan hinata kemarin.

Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'coba saja kau bertanya pada teman-temanmu tentang diriku, kau akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu' apa teman-temanku tahu sesuatu tentang hinata? Kalaupun mereka tahu.. lalu mengapa sasuke bersikap cuek saat aku menceritakan soal hinata yang datang ke mimpiku? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?

"NARUTO!"

PLETAK

"AAWWW" erangku, uh sepertinya baru saja ada benda yang mengenaiku kepalaku

Begitu aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali terlihatlah guru kuncir dua ke belakang dengan trademark dada besar dan muka yang cantik (padahal dia sudah nenek-nenek) sedang berdiri di depanku

"tsu-tsunade baa-chan.." ucapku takut

Takut? Ya aku sedikit takut padanya apalagi bila jiwa setannya sudah keluar bisa-bisa dia langsung membunuhku. Tsunade-baachan adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus guru terkiller di sekolah ini, jika kau membuatnya bad mood aku bertaruh kau takkan bisa melihat mentari esok hari.

"DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU HAAAH!? SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG PANGGIL AKU SENSEI!"

"iya-iyaa maaf tsunade senseeiiiii" ucapku memberi penekanan pada kata sensei

"huh kali ini kau kumaafkan, daritadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau hanya diam, apa yang kau lamunkan naruto? apa lamunanmu itu lebih menarik ketimbang pelajaranku?" ucapnya sedikit sinis

"tentu saja lebih menarik, aku sedang melamunkan hinata" ucapku spontan

Sedetik kemudian raut wajah tsunade baa-chan berubah, dan suasana kelasku mendadak ribut dan ada beberapa siswa yang berkata seperti 'eh, tidak mungkin' 'na-naruto-kun sudah ingat lagi ya?' 'mustahil'

Ada apa ini? mengapa mereka terlihat panik?

"DIAM SEMUANYA!"

Teriakan tsunade baa-chan sekejap membuat kelas kembali sunyi, wajar saja tak ada yang berani melawan baa-chan saat ia sedang marah.

Krriiiiiiiiiiingggggg

Ah bel istirahat rupanya

"Pelajaran kita akhiri hari ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan" ucap tsunade baa-chan singkat lalu segera meninggalkan ruang kelas

Suasana kelas pun mendadak sunyi setelah insiden aku menyebut nama 'hinata'bahkan tak ada satupun anak yang pergi ke kantin, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Minna-san mengapa kalian terlihat sangat terkejut dan panik saat aku mengatakan 'hinata' bahkan aku mendengar beberapa anak yang mengatakan 'naruto-kun sudah ingat lagi ya?' apa maksud dari ini semua?" ucapku bingung

Sunyi

Tak ada dari mereka yang menanggapi perkataanku barusan bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang sedikit gelisah dan ketakutan. Cih makin lama ini terasa menyebalkan

"APA KALIAN TULI HAAAHHH!? AKU SEDANG BERTANYA PADA KALIAN SEMUA"

Dan bentakanku barusan sukses membuat suasana kelas makin mencekam tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membuka suara, kesabaran orang ada batasnya hey.

"SUDAH KUBILANG—"

"apa kau tak ingat apapun, dobe?"

Akhirnya ada yang merespon, dari suaranya sih pasti si teme itu yang menjawabnya.

"apa maksudmu, teme?"

"lupakan"

"teeeeeeemmmm—"

PLETAK

"AWWWW SAKITTT—"

Baru saja aku ingin memaki orang yang menjitakku tadi mendadak kuurungkan niatku itu karna yang menjitakku adalah sakura-chan

"berisik baka, biar aku saja yang jelaskan tapi…."

Sejenak ia melirik keadaan kelas

"bukan disini, sepulang sekolah nanti ikutlah denganku ke suatu tempat. Sasuke-kun ikut juga ya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjelaskan beberapa detailnya nanti"

"hn"

Setelah itu sakura-chan menyadarkan kembali anak-anak kelas dan segera menyuruh mereka ke kantin karna waktu istirahat tinggal 15 menit. Dan tinggalah aku sendiri di sini karna selera makanku sudah hilang tergantikan oleh sejuta pertanyaan yang memenuhi benakku

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulupakan?

Mengapa teman-teman bahkan tsunade baa-chan terlihat kaget saat aku menngucapkan kata 'hinata'

Dan yang terpenting siapa itu 'hinata'

Sepulang sekolah ini aku akan mendapatkan semua jawaban atas pertanyaanku tersebut, cepatlah bel pulang berbunyi. Aku sudah tak sabar.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N** : haloooooo minna-sannnn~~~ Ini ff judulnya ngambil dari pv nya nano yang no pain no game, itu pv nya keren banget!

Ohh dan ini ff perdana saya di dunia per ff (?) an dan di fandom ini, jadi maklum kalo masih banyak kesalahan dan mungkin aja ada typo betebaran, jika berkenan dimohon kritik dan sarannya melalui review ya. arigatouuu^^


End file.
